


Dear Adrien

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Insecurity, Letters, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Overthinking, Overthinking, Relationship Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "I just don't believe anyone can love me, especially someone like you."
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Forever Yours [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dear Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I made another one

Dear Adrien,

Why does every conversation I have on the phone with you make me question our relationship? Why am I a insecure peice of shit? Why cant I just get my fucking act together? Why am I so stupid? Why cant I just be a good girlfriend? Why cant i just be the person you need? The one that deserves you? Why am I such a peice of shit? Why am I shit at relationships? Why the fuck do I say 'I love you' and you doesn't say it back? Is it bc you don't? I mean I wouldn't blame you. I'm just making everyone's life harder and harder. I need to get drunk and forget everything again but I'm trying to get better and I feel guilty as hell after. I need to hurt but I need to get better, I need to prove I can do this. Fuck why am I such a mess? Why am I not trying harder to get better? Why am I not getting better? Why do I feel the way I do? Why am I useless? Why cant I do anything right? All I ever seem to to is make life harder for the people around me. I'm just annoying, useless, and unlovable. Not to mention the fact that I'm constantly second guessing myself, and I cant imagine why anyone would care about me or even be mildly attracted to me. I mean it's not like I'm pretty. And I'm not nice, I'm not smart, I'm not perfect. I cant be anything for anyone. I mean have you met me? So far I've consistantly lied to and annoyed the people around me. And I'm pouring my heart and soul into trying to make our relationship work so just a little reassurance would be nice babe. Can you please just be straight with me? I know I'm hard to put up with and that I'm clingy and annoying. I know I'm not supportive and I'm pathetic. I'm sorry. I really am. And I get it if you dont care or if you want to find someone new. I'm a disaster and you shouldn't have to put up with that. Yeah I'll be destroyed if you break up with me but I'll understand. And if you still give a fuck about me please, I just want a little reassurance. And if you're not comfortable saying I love you tell me, I'll get it. I'll listen just please. Ik I'm probably being sensitive and insecure but hell I love you and you matter so much to me. You gave my something nobody else could. And I'm probably overthinking this whole thing as usual. I'm probably just being dumb and reading into things. I just don't believe anyone can love me, especially someone like you.

Forever yours  
Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this garbage :)


End file.
